These masks
by NeonNijiNeko
Summary: 2 years now, Edward Elric has been missing. The military has given up but we haven't. It almost seems hopeless though. And what does the mysterious man Wolf and his daughter Kitty have to do with it?
1. prologue

A cold prickle ran down my spine and traveled to the tip of every nerve. Every turn we took added to the weight within my chest. Several monochrome sets of buildings, at each side of the wet asphalt, tower above us. Street lamps illuminated the scene, and puddles rippled over the lights glittering reflections. Memories danced and flickered our minds. The scene brought them on. I recognize this place.

I noticed the transparent clouds that turn our labored breaths visible. We both had run for what seemed like years. We keep going in the cold even when our legs begged to stop. We kept on going with no jackets, no shirts, and no footwear. We only had the pants that stayed in our name when all else was taken.  
>They took everything from us. And we'll most likely never regain all we lost. What they did is carved into us, taking our identities. All we have to look forward to, is that we escaped.<br>We're free from those misguided people. We have no need to obey them. No need to pretend we don't have human will. We are no longer the pets they could just summon. And having run from that prison, we _are free_.  
>However, we are not, and may never be, released from what they had done to us.<p> 


	2. At the bar

A cold prickle ran down my spine and traveled to the tip of every nerve. Every turn we took added to the weight in my chest. Several monochrome sets of buildings on either side of the wet asphalt tower us. Streets lamps illuminated the scene and puddles rippled the lights glittering reflections. Memories danced and flickered our minds. The scene brought them on. I recognize this place.

I noticed the transparent clouds that turn our labored breaths visible. We had ran for what seemed like decades. We keep going in the cold even when our legs begged to stop. We kept on going with no jackets, no shirts, and no footwear. We only had the pants that stayed in our name when all else was taken.

They took everything from us. And we'll most likely never regain all we lost. What they did is carved into us, taking our identities. All we have to look forward to is that we escaped.

We're free from those misguided people. We have no need to obey them. No need to pretend we don't have human will. We are no longer the pets they could just summon. We have ran from that prison, and we _are free_.

However we are not, and may never be, free from what they have done.

* * *

><p>The weather was not being very friendly tonight. All most like it wanted to project his mood. Today had not been fun for him and the poor souls <strong>privileged<strong> enough to accompany myself.

Alphonse Elric, the brother of Edward Elric or the Full Metal Alchemist, came back from his search in the east with no sign or trace. Edward Elric has not been found. The boy has been missing for too long.

We've searched everywhere we could. But after the first few months the military grew sick of funding the search parties. Alphonse continued the search for us. Though we are trapped, like the dogs we are, and can only hope he'll bring back good news.  
>But he didn't.<p>

And now I am walking down this street, allowing the hard pour to drench me through. Wondering if it's finally time to give up. To accept maybe Full Metal _can_ die. Even though he would never dare purposely do so and leave behind the younger Elric.  
>I can't even imagine the squirt dead. Then again I'm having a hard time picturing what he looks like other then the obvious.<br>No Full Metal is alive. Something is just, keeping him. I won't give up on the kid until I have the proof he's gone.  
>But it's been over 2 years.<p>

If he was trapped and was going to magically show back up it had been sooner. Alphonse knows not to give up; he's got the greatest connection with his sibling. As soon as Al no longer thinks Ed's out there, he probably won't be.  
>Glowing came from a bar I have never bothered entering before. It's a little seedy for my taste but change is good once and awhile. At least 15 sets of eyes burned marks into me as I entered.<br>It was a small establishment, probably just had a number of consistent customers. I am new. I do not feel welcomed. I won't leave because some burly men don't like this decision of change.  
>Sat right at the bar away from the glaring eyes, but purposely in their view. I have as much right here as they do. They complain to their mothers later if they want.<p>

Tap. Tap. A knotty set of knuckles rapped the counter I sat my self in front of.  
>"Hey there you're a new face. Not only that but a dog." He gripped one wing of my collar in a non-threatening way. His mouth set in a grin.<br>He was referring to my blue uniform. I'm in the military. I'm a State Alchemist. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. I am the military's dog.

He let go and I couldn't help but notice as he spoke. He had abnormal teeth. They were too sharp. They were unnerving. My heart dropped into my stomach.

His face, this man's face! He can't have this face! This man is the exact liking of Maes!

"Hey buddy I asked what you wanted to drink."  
>Hughes ghost frowned uncharacteristically at me. Here is the ghost of my deceased friend. And he's the bartender.<br>"Scotch. Straight up not on the rocks."

On closer inspection yea the man was different. He looked as though he hasn't shaved in a few days and his hair was longer and shiny with grease. His clothes were not the well-dressed bright colors of his casual wear. His shirt once white now tinted fairly yellow, and brown grass stained pants. And mud coated sandals protect his blackened feet.  
>He appeared as a working class citizen. Not a head investigator.<p>

That did not change the fact that this man, with no doubt, was identical to the late Maes Hughes.  
>"Your scotch Colonel."<br>The glass shifter of amber liquid met my vision. He called me Colonel. He knows my rank?  
>"You know me."<br>Suspicion leaked into my words.

"Well yeah, Roy Mustang right? Everyone knows the womanizer of the Amestrian military!"  
>He laughed whole-heartedly and the burning from the glares seemed to release when they witnessed to bartender's cheerful attitude. Seems he's important in here. I twirled the scotch in my mouth concentrating on the tastes.<p>

"Since I got your name without even asking seems fair if I share mine, name's Wolf."  
>I swallowed and a woody malt taste stayed in my mouth.<br>"Wolf? That's not your real name."  
>"Well no. But I've been Wolf for a while now. Wolf kind' a replaced the old one and I don't mind."<br>"Why Wolf?"  
>A toothy smile showed off the man's sharp carnivorous teeth once again.<br>"I just meet the part."

He seemed so amused by my question. He seemed too friendly to be called a wolf. Well I'm forgetting that wolves are just protective and can be friendly if approached right. I glanced at Wolf who was keeping himself busy by washing some cups.

"Wolf you hear a lot of rumors right?"  
>"I exchange tales yes."<br>"You hear about the disappearance of a 15 year old kid about 2 years back?"  
>"That's a long time ago. I've been working here for 8 months. But I did hear the Full Metal Alchemist disappeared around that time."<br>"Yea, do you know anymore about it?"

Wolf gave me a questioning look. He doesn't know. I don't have a chance in the world to find Ed.  
>"I think he was kidnapped."<br>My head snapped up. He had his head down, bangs shadows his face, glasses glinting keeping his eyes hidden.  
>"Do you know by who!"<br>"I'd say your lousy military!" Wolf snapped his teeth creating a clank and lip pulled back in a snarl. I was surprised in the man's flare of temper. It was strange to see Hughes face in a fit of rage. He visibly calmed down and looked remorseful for his behavior.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said it was a long time ago. I'm surprised you haven't given up."  
>I can't just give up. Full Metal doesn't die that easily. And if I give up, Al will have no one to help him.<br>"The kid wouldn't just die."  
>"It may seem that way. But you need to realize you are talking about a child. And even if they act adult the child is still there."<br>I was surprised to hear this man with so much insight on people he supposedly doesn't know.

"Hughes?"  
>He looked at me with a frown and waved a hand in my face.<br>"Have I lost you? Why you calling me that?"  
>It really isn't him. Well of course it isn't I watched Hughes burial. This man just resembles the kind-hearted friend of his.<br>"I'm sorry. You remind me of someone. How do you have this much insight?"

He grinned at me proudly. He had a fist to his chest, his right foot on a stool, and a wet rag over his shoulder.  
>"I'm a father! A guardian! Protector of the future! I know kids!"<br>I couldn't help but chuckle. Just like Maes to be so proud of fatherhood. Except, he isn't Maes.  
>"Really now. What's your kid's name?"<br>"Not telling you. I don't know you. Could be a creep. I've been separated from her anyway."  
>"Separated? Your wife divorce you and take the kid?"<br>"No, I lost them. They're out there somewhere but not with me. It's ok though! I got Kitty now!"

Why do I get the feeling he isn't talking about just a cat. I get the feeling he's more then what he says he is anyway. Or I'm just hoping. _Hughes.  
><em>"Who's Kitty?"  
>"Oh. Kind' a like my daughter. I treat her like it anyway. It's in my nature to be a father. She and I are both lost from our families so we might as well be there for one another."<br>"That sounds, nice."  
>"Yea but I didn't want to deal with a teenage daughter for a while. I mean either way I'd eventually have to but I didn't expect it so soon. Kitty's reasonable though so I can handle it."<p>

I stared at the man. He was taking care of a teenage girl. I've heard plenty from men with the same experience and it seems Wolf is handling things just fine.  
>"Well you don't seem too bothered by it. She must not be much trouble."<br>"Not much trouble! That girl is anything but! Every time you think she's going to behave she's wreaking havoc behind your back!"  
>Wolf fumed and wiped the counter. Another bartender came over and smiled. He gladly joined into our conversation.<br>"He's over exaggerating that girl is the most well behaved girl I know! She's just got this smart thing for her. Makes her seem like she's disrespectful. But I ain't never heard her say a thing louder then a mouse!"  
>"Quietness has nothing to do with behavior."<br>The man slammed his palm down onto Wolf's back and grinned.

"I could take the lass off yer hands if ya need Wolfie." A perverted grin crept onto the other man's face. Wolf let out a growl true to his name that sent shiver through my spine.  
>"Watch what you say about my daughter."<br>"Calm yerself Wolf! I wouldn't dare do a thing to the girl! She's like a niece t'me!", sometimes you just can't take a joke!"  
>"I'd believe you if I didn't catch some of the boys eyeing her when they thought I wasn't looking."<br>The other man sighed and looked out at the other customers.  
>"They can't help but admire the young beauty you bring here. Like an angel keeping company with a group of devils."<br>"As long as the devils don't corrupt the angel."  
>"I assure you they wouldn't dare."<p>

I was completely forgotten. The two men were in their own conversation. As amusing as it is I did not feel right listening in.  
>"Here."<br>I gave wolf the money for my drink plus tip.  
>"Thanks doggy!"<br>"Wolf yer shift's over might as well go home and get back to Kitty before she worries."  
>"Yea I know thanks, see you tomorrow!"<br>Wolf waved to the other bartender then followed me out the door.

"Dog, you come back whenever you want all right? I usually have night shift. Well be seeing you then!"  
>He walked towards the direction of the forest. I watched him leave. He was a strange man. He was very like Hughes in a way. But he was so different from Hughes it scares me. Somewhere inside I know I want my friend back. I also know that friend isn't coming back.<br>I still have a chance to find Full Metal though. I won't give up till I have better reason to.


	3. Wolf and Kitty

**It's not just me right? I'm not the only one who thinks I'm getting worse at writing then better. I'll try to hurry along with chapters so it doesn't get boring.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own. <strong>

* * *

><p>Well that was interesting. It's really nice to see Roy though I'd prefer I hadn't. It only makes staying as Wolf harder. He looks like he's doing well. Other then the dark skin threatening to bag beneath his eyes. If he ages too much he won't even be able to pass as a distinguished type of handsome.<p>

I wish I could return to my family. A gorgeous beauty I can call my own making me the luckiest man alive and the angel she so benevolently gave to me! I would do anything for them! So to put them in danger by going back to them is not an option.

We don't know yet if the government or an underground cult kidnapped us. I don't know how a cult would be so well guarded and financed without government assistance. If it were a cult, returning to the military would give us protection. If it's the military, we would run right back into the hell we escaped. Not including the military might want to experiment on the two of us.

We are lab rats either way, just grimy, mistreated pets of uncaring humans. It had felt so good to come back to where we were just normal humans. We came back to a place we had not appreciated when we had been here before. A man had bumped into me in the street and told **me** to watch it. I was so glad to be treated as a normal human instead of a feared grotesque animal. I wanted to hug the man for his unbelievable attitude!

Admittedly I still got into an argument with him.

That is actually something I noticed about myself. I have less control over my emotions. More specifically, anger. I think it has something to do with what happened. It just seems small things will snap me or just put me in a bad mood far more often then I use too.

Kitty's case is different. Kitty's got less then normal. Used to flare up at any 'small' word that could be considered an insult. Now Kitty is the one that has to keep my temper in check. Though definitely not calm, not with all the paranoia and stress Kitty faces. Kitty's just more collected then before, doesn't act up or through temper tantrums as much.

"Wolf" My attention diverted to the object of my thoughts. Kitty was staring at me like I had gone crazy. I had followed my normal routine and didn't even realize. I had located and entered the abandoned building we sadly house ourselves within.

We don't call it home of course. Home is too pure for us now. We cannot return, and we will not return if it means endangering our families.

Kitty gave a huff when I didn't answer. Puffing cheeks slightly in a childish fashion. "You can snap out of it asshole." This. This is the expression Kitty now shows anger instead of punching you in the face. I'm glad we at least have some of our old temperaments. If not it would be too hard to adjust, it's almost too surreal now that a personality can change so drastically from a few experiments.

My attention returned to the sizzling anger coming from the teen.  
>"Ah. Yes?"<p>

"Thank you! I was just gonna ask if you got any money I can use for tomorrow? We're lacking in the food department so I'd like to get some groceries."

I felt a smile creep over my face. This short child has matured so much. I cannot begin to explain how it feels to witness such an unexpected change from this one.

"Such a good girl! Getting the groceries and being responsible! You're a true fair maiden Kit!"

A hiss sliced the air almost as sharp as claws would.

"Don't call me that! And I always get the groceries you lazy fuck! It's not like I have much else to do!"

I grinned and allowed the colorful linguistic to rant. The rants aren't really as natural as before. It's kind of just Kitty's way of keeping in touch with the personality that was lost.

"Forget it I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed ok?"

"That's fine. You don't even have to ask."

"I didn't! I stated I would and wanted to see if you were ok with it! Even if you said it wasn't I'd still go on!" Got to love the defensive attitude. Though it's sad knowing it's mostly a strained behaviour.

I'm no different. I need to trick myself into thinking I'm still the same happy, fun to be around guy. But I'm more of a grumpy guy still trying to be friendly. I'm not the same person and it upsets me.

I want to look at the world the way I did. Maybe it's the loss of the sweet daughter I loved so much that made me this way. She was so kind and gentle. Cutely commenting on things the way only an innocent could. I really do miss her.

Kitty asks me if I really miss them sometimes. I think it's upsetting the kid that there's no returning to our families the way we are now. I may have made the decision not to go back. But it is not my fault. And Kitty knows this and knows I'm just as upset.

I wish everyday for all this to reverse. Wish for myself to have never caught the attention of the homunculus. If I hadn't I'd be out searching for Edward Elric. Maybe even saving him from a horrible experience.

He never deserved this.

Ed was a good kid. He may have had a bad mouth and an even worse temper. But he had good morals, ad he was always trying to find how to fix himself and his brother. He still is. He's just got some extras to fix now.

I think his brother doesn't deserve being separated from his brother like this. But Al's already in danger of being sent to labs. Wouldn't want to increase the danger now would we?

I looked up to the dusty ceiling sporting cobwebs. Yellow tinted white. Not the best color for a ceiling. Especially if the ceiling is meant to be just white. The walls are just brown. They're dusty too. No surprise. Then there's the beige, dirt and stained covered carpet. I currently am lounging, or trying to, on a dilapidated couch a shade of brown lighter then the walls. It is all very boring. Nothing intriguing to see, No wall pictures, no decorations, no gun racks. Not that I find gun racks a suitable house décor. Just better then absolute boring nothingness. No not even. Beige type nothingness!

Great reverting to observing the boring space we occupy. We aren't extremely well off. I'm trying. It's hard when you don't exist. But the bar pays pretty well. Glad I could find someone who'd hire a suspicious person such as myself. If I raise enough money I might actually be able to buy an apartment instead of mooching off an abandoned side of an apartment closed off years ago. They say the ghost of a young boy, who used to live in this very place, haunts this side of the apartment.

We certainly don't believe in it. But we help the other residents with their fun little stories. Some say they hear talking in the old side of the building. Others say a young boys voice is heard yelling. And some say they hear a child weeping.

Though Kitty will not admit to the last one.

We know we can't hope they'll leave the 'spirits' alone forever. Eventually we'll be found out. Then what? Well we'll find somewhere new. Probably less nice then this. We have electricity and water. Though we use as little as possible. Don't want suspicious landlords.

I heard the creak of the shower dial and the water stopping. Not long after Kitty emerged with a towel held around the waist.

"Clothes! Get clothes Kit!" I got a roll of the teen's eyes.  
>"What's the problem? We're both guys. I'm covered…"<br>"I'm not saying your not I'm just saying you should get clothes on!" I don't want to be rude but it's a little sickening. Kitty's got ribs showing and his stomach curves inward rather then the other way. There's millions of flaring scattered scars where the ports were.

That's something those bastards did that I can actually appreciate. They re-grew Kitty's arm and leg. Now if only they'd use the achievement for good.

Kit thinks it's 'cause the other creatures could spare matter for the arm and leg. Plus balance is important to cats and the body can't balance well with a lack of limbs. So yay, new arm and leg.

The fragile twig appearance contrasted to the fit appearance the teen had before. It was the physical proof of the drastic experience. Of course not including, the animal appearance taken on.

"Well night Wolf I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Night"

* * *

><p>I sat back into the damp cell confining me. Concrete walls making me become claustrophobic when I hadn't before. Drips of water spread down from the cracks in the corners in-between the walls and the ceiling.<p>

How long have I been here? It feels like years. It couldn't be though

Clawed fingers trailed the cracked concrete of the wall.

Why do I still have a human mind? Why am I not like the others, they can't process the wrong done to them. But I do. And I wish that I didn't. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I had just let the animals take over. Even if it meant my body would be used to harm others.

I'm dead anyway.

I heard a commotion from the hallway of my cell. It sounded like some guards were having trouble with one of the chimeras.

They may not have human minds but they don't take kindly to being controlled. Well at least the ones who haven't finished being trained. Some are better behaved, like chimeras from domestic animals.  
>The commotion stopped in front of my cell and the door was swung open, and a small growling and snarling chimera was thrown to the ground inside.<br>"You've got yourself a new roommate 17, this is number 20. It's too bad about his mind though. Wasn't saved like yours. It's kind of a disappointment. He had a good one too. Smart. Well can't be helped."

The two guards locked the door and their laughs traveled down the hallway and faded.

But they continued to ring in my mind.

The chimera was snarling looking more scared then threatening. Blond tail lashed out jaggedly, showing the creatures lack of control on the appendage.  
>I knew this creature. I need to retrieve a memory because this child is somewhere in them.<p>

Memories become harder in a place like this. A place where you're the animal.

That's it!

"Edward? That's you right?"

The chimera continued it's scared growling then glanced at me through blood-matted bangs.

I was worried it was true. That the kid had lost all the human. Just like all the others.

"Ed it's ok. I won't hurt you."

Golden eyes peered at me with an untrusting glare sported the cat slit pupils. Then the same eyes widened in surprise, previous expression dissolved.

"Maes?"

He didn't lose his mind!

"Yea it's me Ed don't worry."

"But.. Maes.. Dead.."

The words escaped slowly and tiredly from his mouth. He was trying hard to keep the animals' side from blocking his ability to speak.

Turning into a chimera is a fight for the combined body and I had trouble right after too. The creatures forced into one body fought over the body till one wins or they adapted so all the minds and souls mixed as well.

Ed was still fighting and that's all I needed to know to make me believe he wouldn't lose. He was just that determined.

"Hurts…" Ed whined fingers curling and leaning into myself. He was burning up like he had a fever. It's probably from all the transmutations.

"I know it does Ed."  
>I twined my arms around the child gently. This is a time when even the full metal alchemist needs comfort.<p>

This whole thing is a mess. It felt like we were in there for multiple lifetimes. I know now we were there only there for about a little under a year. That's still too long if you ask me.

* * *

><p>I stare up at the ceiling.<p>

We started calling each other the aliases while in tat hell. Didn't need people knowing us. Or knowing we knew each other before. They'd suspect us of planning escapes. They were already cautious of me because of the human mind. But they thought Kit had lost his.

That's when he developed his acting skills. He needed to trick them into believing he was just an animal mind behind a human face. He got really good at pretending.

They really should've suspected us more. We finally escaped because they didn't find us threats.

* * *

><p><em>"This way." Ed took us towards the door away from the cage we escaped from. "We don't have much time till they figure out were out." He looked around cautiously careful not to wake any of the other chimeras, then crawled over to a door. I reached over and tried opening it.<em>

"Crap locked from the the other side." A deep growl scratched the back of my throat.

_"See that vent. I bet I can crawl through to the other side." _

_His face flushed in anger at the admittance he was small. _

_I wasn't going to bring it up that he was even smaller then before from lack of eating and exercise. I don't want an angry chimera on my hands. _

_With my help Ed tore the vent from the wall and crawled in. I waited ears back and alert listening for guards. Then Ed opened the door and we made our escape._

* * *

><p>Sleepiness washed over my worn out body. The last thing I saw before my vision faded to black was a dangling grey cobweb in the corner.<p>

And I heard the crying of the young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ Tell me what you think~ or don't. you know. I'm just happy as long as someone enjoys it.<strong>


	4. Groceries

**another chapter so soon! why am I setting the bar for myself up this high! I won't be able to update this often!  
><strong>**disclaimer: I attest that I do not own the characters used within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>I hate this. I just do.<br>I positioned a black ribbon on my ribcage in a way that makes the dress puff out slightly in the chest area. I needed the illusion it caused. It doesn't matter if Wolf thinks I look like a girl. If I don't use these stupid ribbons I can't create the illusion of a figure.

Without the illusion I'll look like a boy in girls' clothing. Which I am, but I don't like it.

It would just be way worse if people didn't think I was a girl. My diminishing pride wouldn't be able to handle it.

Not that I care what people think or anything. I just wouldn't like the looks I'd get.

I tied another ribbon just above the hip. Then after fussing for a bit with the white dress, I decided the illusion was fine.

I shook my head and my hair rearranged itself out of the mess sleep had made of it. I threw on my black cloak and made sure the golden ears atop my head were hidden under the hood.

Everything is in check. I wish it wasn't such a hassle just to go outside everyday.

Slipping into the living room I noticed Wolf still sleeping.

"Wolfie?"

A grin was plastered over his face with drool falling into his hair.

"Of coarse I'd buy you flowers Gracia my darling~! What's the occasion? Nothing but my constant love for you my darling!"

He's sleep talking again. An exasperated sigh passed through my lips and I glared at the idiot.

But then a smile snuck onto my face, I couldn't help but smile.

He's such a good man. Everyone really missed him when we thought he was dead. I wish I could run right into the military building dragging him behind and yell, 'hey everybody Maes isn't dead!' that would sure stop everyone from what they were doing.

A sharp pain tightened within my chest. Would they even recognize us? And with us being chimeras would they still care? I shouldn't doubt my friends like this but I can't be sure.

It's better to think they might hate us if they found out anyway. So I don't one day just go and find them.

A giggling burst my train of thought.

Wolf was giggling in his sleep with that stupid grin. I need him up anyways so.

The man fell to the floor with a rough push.

"Ah!"  
>"Oh good you're awake! I need some money to pick up the groceries 'member?"<p>

He sat up running his clawed fingers through the disheveled mess on his head. A confused look flickered his face then looked at me in anger.  
>"You tossed me on the ground!"<br>"You needed to wake up."  
>He growled warningly and I just offered a smile in return. He did not seem amused.<p>

"You could have just woken me up!"  
>I pouted sadly, taking advantage of the wider kitten eyes I now possessed.<p>

"And what fun is that? Now would you please give me some money so I can leave you alone?"

He grumbled while shuffling through his pockets.

"I just have a twenty to spare so use it wisely."

"I'm not stupid. I've shopped under a budget before."

He handed over the twenty casually. He got up and stretched his back while itching his chin.

"Yea I trust ya, just be careful ok? Don't get mugged? Don't let strange men grope you?"  
>I snarled in disgust. Like I would ever!<p>

"You **don't** have to worry!"  
>"Oh and get milk!"<p>

"I won't!"  
>I quickly made my way out and lightly tapped down the grimy staircase of the apartment building. When reaching the outside the sun covered my vision temporarily blinding me.<p>

The apartment is so dark.

I walked calmly down the brick paved street of central. I still had to adjust to the light so everything looked to by washed out with a bright white.

There were merchants out selling trinkets and produce. It'd be nice to by some produce from the east.

Maybe even from Resembool. They had really great carrots and potatoes. Perfect for stew.

The supermarket sign hung loosely almost as if it would fall off as I walked through the door. Not very busy today either, it never is.

My eyes scanned the food while I walked down the aisles. I put a few things into the basket I had grabbed from the front. Then I saw it.

Milk.

"No!"  
>I do not care what Wolf says. I will not get cow secretion. I won't drink the horrid stuff. It tastes horrible!<p>

But don't cats like milk? No! It doesn't matter! Cats are lactose intolerant anyway so I shouldn't even try! But I still have a human stomach. Augh! It's brainwashing me! I will not buy some stupid liquid from cow! Wolf said to get some though. No I don't care what he says. Milk is just too evil.

I was about to set the milk that mysteriously appeared in my hand but then I noticed the looks I was getting from other customers around me. They were probably questioning the growling girl holding the milk's sanity. I shoved the milk in the basket and escaped to the front.

You win this time milk.

The cashier smiled a dorky looking grin.  
>"How are you today, miss?"<br>I looked at him in irritation but a smile escaped my features. This kid is nice to me whenever he checks out my items. Great I've gone soft.

I had to practice sounding feminine awhile back and I pretty much have the hang of it now. As long as I just pass as a lower toned girl.

"I'm fine, just financial trouble."

"I can understand that."

He had a concerned tone but smiled brightly.

I don't want to believe it but I think the poor guy has a crush on me. And I really don't want to lead him on. It would be horrible to break his heart. He's a good kid.

I picked up my bag of groceries and waved goodbye slightly.

"Come again!"

Where else am I going to buy groceries? Well other then the produce stands but I buy from there anyway.

I hugged the bag in my arms peering over the brown paper. It feels really nice to be back in normal society. It's kind of different now though. I act a lot differently and don't see everyone as assholes anymore.

I have mixed feeling over if that's a good thing or bad thing. Generally it's a good thing. But it's a bad thing if you know me well.

It's almost refreshing looking at the world through the eyes of Kitty rather the Ed. I used to seek out the gloominess of everything. It's nice to be out of that slump.

But it's painful knowing that I shouldn't be like this. It's against nature.

I've kind of accepted I'm no longer Edward Elric. I may be mostly made up of him but the animals I'm combined with have won their own share of this body.

Maes may believe we won over the animals but I don't. I think the animals just didn't have enough share of the bodies to dominate the mix of souls.

I know I'm a mix of souls. I've even seen the other two in my dreams. And I see through their eyes as well as Ed's in the dreams.

I don't like those dreams, but they're a lot better then the nightmares I still have.

Nightmares like mom and Al hating me. And ones where no matter how hard I try Nina always dies.  
>I don't like those nightmares.<br>So I think I prefer the creepy dreams with the three creatures that make up myself.

I turned my head to greet the old woman who stood outside selling flowers everyday. She gave me a cheerful smile and mumbled something I good barely hear but sounded along the lines of.

"Such a sweet girl."

Just then I ran right into someone causing me to fall down. My hood flipped back and I caught it before my ears were uncovered. Sadly this sacrificed my groceries, which were now scattered over the red pavement.

The milk was still intact though.  
>"Damn."<p>

I went to pick up the offending liquid, but a strong slender hand had beaten me to it. I looked up to see the owner of the hand and was faced with non other then Roy Mustang.  
>The man I despised since he passively controlled me and had me manage a train hijack. I ran into the bastard himself.<p>

"Are you alright?"

A fake concern was plastered over his face. He really didn't care about some random girl. But a proper gentleman would be concerned so he would act the part.

His hand reached out toward me to help me up.

"I'm alright thank you."

I got up by myself rejecting the offered hand in spite. I really hated being polite to him but I wasn't going to just be rude. I don't feel like being a grump without reason anymore.  
>"I'm sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going."<p>

He smiled an evil smile I can only assume he imagines is charming. He must think girls swoon over him even if he does nothing but pretend.

I know how you really are bastard. And if you knew who I was you'd be back to your narcissistic ways. You wouldn't be treating me like a girl that's for sure.  
>"It's quite all right I was hardly paying attention myself. Do you need help with your groceries?"<br>"It's just one bag I can manage."  
>"No I insist."<br>Well this is getting annoying.  
>"Do you really see me as that weak that I can't even carry a single bag?"<br>He seemed surprised by my sudden snappy attitude. He seemed stuck on what to say next but then grabbed the bag without my consent.  
>"I do not think your weak. I just think I should help a young lady I accidentally knocked to the ground."<br>You really hate when the girls aren't pudding in your hands don't you Colonel?  
>"I said I was fine carrying it!"<br>He just smiled shrugging me off and walking along.  
>"My house is this way bastard!"<br>He seemed frozen for a second. He looked at me with his eyes glowing in recognition.  
>I froze. Shit! He'll know it's me!<br>The recognition was lost for some reason and he clicked his tongue.  
>"Children should not be using language like that."<br>"I'm 16!"  
>Surprise returned to his features.<br>"Really? I'd say you look around 12."  
>Anger swelled inside of me. Kitty could take an insult. But this was Roy Mustang we're dealing with, and he just called me short! This is when Ed shoves Kitty aside and lets loose the anger now usually controlled.<br>"Well then you'd be wrong! Get your eyes checked or something dumbass! I'm old enough to be in the fucking military!"  
>He sighed and looked at me with a hidden sorrow,<br>"Don't join the military kid. It's not all fun and games."  
>I stared at him for a bit. He seemed to think I was confused and had wanted to join.<br>"Well DUH! Who do you take me for! Why would I want to be a dog of the military!"  
>He seemed to be surprised by my outburst. Good, I won't be taken by as just some dumb kid.<p>

He really shouldn't just assume people are generally idiots. Admittedly I use to think that way, but not anymore. People aren't always as stupid as they let on. Sure a lot of people are pretty stupid but you can't just assume.  
>"What's your name? Your so familiar."<p>

Shit! I should really be careful.

I took a breath and calmed myself. Going back into n=my default emotion.  
>"I'm Kitty."<br>"Kitty?"

He seemed to recognize the name strangely enough. And he contemplated on it for a bit before he outwardly showed he remembered something.  
>"You live with Wolf right?"<br>How does he know who Wolf is? Has Wolf been visiting our old friends without me?

"Yes I do. How do you know?"  
>"I over heard him talking about you while at the bar."<p>

Oh. He just met Wolf while he was at work. That makes more sense.  
>"Really? Was he saying bad things about me?"<br>"Not necessarily."  
>"That's good."<p>

He seemed to be getting awkward around me. It was probably my change in attitude. Wolf told me it could be pretty freaky when I do that. I can't really help it though. My mind still isn't sure what I need to settle for as a personality.  
>"The Alibi Pub doesn't seem like the type of place you'd be drinking at."<br>I glanced at him. I could feel the pupils in my eyes slit.

"I normally don't. But I do appreciate change so I tried it."  
>I smiled softly. Change isn't always good. And change can be very uncomfortable at times. But yea I can appreciate it too. Even though I don't exactly like it.<p>

I saw the apartment building and took the bag back from the man. I live around here I can go the rest of the way.

He seemed reluctant but nodded.  
>I was about to run to the apartment but he stopped me.<br>"Would you and Wolf like to join me to lunch?"  
>I was honestly surprised. I had no idea what he was thinking. We're just strangers to him!<br>"I'm sorry I don't want to waste money by eating out."  
>"No, it'll be my treat."<br>Free food. It be nice to be able to save some of the newly bought groceries for a different lunch.  
>"Oh well then. I'll just go put these away and get Wolf. Stay here please,"<br>I quickly made my way into the building and up the stairs. I walked in and set the groceries down just in time for Wolf to appear.  
>"Great I'm starving!"<br>"We're eating out today."

I was setting all the refrigerator items away.  
>"Kitty I really don't want to waste money-"<br>I interrupted him calmly.  
>"We're being treated."<br>A grin spread over his face. He must think I'm letting some poor kid with a crush on me treat him and myself to lunch. Boy that's really wrong. Ewe, if Roy had a crush on me.  
>"Come on he's outside waiting."<br>"Ooo you brought him all the way here~?"  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"He insisted to help with the groceries."  
>Wolf snickered and trailed behind me till we got outside. And once he say who it was he completely stopped the amused behaviour and melted into a intense look.<br>"Mustang."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Wolf doesn't seem to appreciate that what he thought was going to be a dorky kid ended up as Mustang. Poor Mustang just wants to know why Wolf and Kitty are so familiar.<br>**


	5. Treat

**I'm sorry that I disappeared, I doubt you want to hear my excuses, because I would have to give you a long list. The main huge one, that I wasn't feeling up to writing. Sorry. Though if anyone is interested, I'm more of an artist than a writer. So if you would like to see the sketches and drawing I've done over months related to this story, just ask. I'll try to set something up, like a tumblr for this fanfic or something else.**

* * *

><p>"Mustang."<br>"Wolf."

I stood back and observed the authoritative energy they created in front one and other. Mustang for being a well-known alchemist, and Wolf with his crazy protective attitude.

This free food better be worth it. Like really good or else I'm never accepting free food again.

"How do you know Kitty, Mr. Doggy?"  
>An irritated look flashed over the other man's face, quickly returning to his over confident demeanor. I rolled my eyes. I'm seeing a lot more of others' emotions now that I can sit back and calmly watch. My own emotions aren't in the way anymore.<br>"I ran into her, quite literally, and offered to help her carry her bag. Now to make up for my clumsiness I'm taking you two to lunch."

His smirk had a look that was too snide to match the generosity his words offered. I sighed tiredly. The grocery dilemma was partly my fault, he doesn't have to do this. He must have an ulterial motive. But Wolf'll have fun this lunch time. He has a lot of fun arguing. Well talking in general but that was normal for him. Arguing isn't as normal.

This will become annoying quick though, I'll interrupt before we waste anymore time.

"Where are we going to eat?"  
>"There's a diner I'm fond of and visit often not so far from here. I'll show you the way."<br>The second food was reintroduced into the conversation Wolf drooled with a stupid grin spread over his mouth. I had to stop myself from doing the same. I shouldn't have let myself get so hungry!

They really need to get over the stupid ego-fest they've started.

It's funny, usually it be me in that ego-fest. And Al would pull me out like the cool headed kid he is.

Al.

I hope he's okay, not too sad without me. It's my job to return him to normal but as I am now.

I'm not so sure it's possible. I haven't tried alchemy since this happened.

I think if he put his mind to it. Al could look through the notes and recover his body himself. He's just as smart as me really. Just with more sense to separate from the books once in awhile.

fond memories flooded into my head, the really good kind of memories. Running, playing, hillsides, rivers, the stuff before it went bad. But even after it got bad I still had Al by my side.

I really miss him.

I looked up and noticed Wolf waving his hand in my face.  
>"Uh?"<br>"Ah! Good! You worried me Kit! You zoned out the whole walk here!"  
>I was slightly startled but understood. I noticed I can be a very focused person. When I pay attention to something a million things could be happening around me and I'd never realize. And sometimes that focus goes into my own thoughts.<br>"Oh. So where are we?"  
>"Belle's diner."<p>

"Already?"

"You must've been long gone! Jeez Kit!"

I rolled my eyes at Wolf's behaviour.  
>"Yea whatever let's go in."<p>

Mustang waved to a waitress, who seemed happy to see him, then we were directed to a booth. I crawled in, wanting to be beside the window, I didn't feel comfortable on the open side. Wolf quickly sat himself beside me, as if protecting me from Mustang, who was probably going to sit across from me anyway.

The Colonel had a wicked smirk, and directed his attention to Wolf.

"Are you okay? You look upset Wolf."  
>"Perfectly fine, though I half expected a pervert such as yourself to come onto Kitty."<br>"I promise that is the least of my intentions."  
>"So you don't think she's good enough for you?"<br>"That wasn't what I had meant, it's just she's so young."  
>"Your a pedophile as well as a pervert? This might not end well for you, Doggy."<br>I don't want to get in the middle of this.

However, if I allow the already pompous Mustang have a staring contest with the newly arrogant Hughes we will be here all day. And I have too empty a stomach for that. Even if it would be amusing if you shoved away how irritating it is.

Glancing over I saw the grown men glaring at each other, It really is infantile. 

Though what right do I have to judge, I was the same way, though there would of been a punch thrown already if it was me.  
>I can't tell if my newly acquired insight is mostly the other creatures doing, or actual maturing forced on me because of the experience in the lab. Probably a mixture of both, I'd still be more explosive if I was only Ed.<p>

I growled in annoyance, their arguing is getting really piety.

Dropping my menu I tugged on a piece of Wolf's hair.  
>"I just want a ham sandwich, and water."<br>He gave me a apologetic grin, knowing I was irritated at him and Roy.  
>"Sure thing Kitty, We'll order as soon as the waitress ogling the Doggy comes over.<br>I nodded then looked over, and out of the clean window.

It's nice having food other then that gruel and dried meat chunks they'd feed us in that prison.

* * *

><p><em>Two bowls of broth with chunks of indescribable meat dropped with a loud clatter on the concrete threatening to spill.<br>"Food! 17, Dr. Lars is going to be checking on that foot of yours so eat up and these two guards will bring you to him."  
>The woman checked two things off her list mumbling.<br>"17 and 20…"  
>She pushed up the glasses making them glare off the dim light hiding the crimson tinted brown eyes. A soft smile spread over her lips, a smile she'd previously rarely possess.<br>"Kitty. How are you sweetie?"  
>I glanced over at her, wishing she wasn't acting this friendly. I mewled softly letting the animal that partly made up myself take over for the speaking I could not take part in. This added sadness to the smile she had. Which was confusing to my already muddled thoughts.<em>

"_He's fine."  
>Her attention was directed to the other chimera in the cell, the one she called 17. Wolf glared at her his eyes seeming like they'd burn her if he willed. She seemed troubled by his attitude and huffed. Then the kind look came back directed towards myself.<br>"Is 17 mean to you Kitty? You have so much potential. I can only feel he's holding you back. You could be such a great chimera if he let you."  
>A sigh escaped her lips softly and the dark iris' glanced towards the ceiling. Contemplating something behind them that I could never know unless it was shared through speech.<em>

"_Well you should eat. Maybe we can play while Wolf is getting his foot fixed! What do you think?"  
>I was about to reply with another simple meow, then Wolf interrupted and yelled at her.<br>"Would you stop? He doesn't understand much! Get that through your head! And if he did he wouldn't be all friendly with you!"  
>That's actually wrong. Well the understanding part. I understand fine, I just have trouble talking. And it's dangerous to talk here. Wolf gets enough problems with it.<em>

"_I think he could if someone would try to listen to what he had to say."  
>How can someone so twisted sound so kind, seeming almost motherly? I can't understand her. She gives me shots but pets me behind the ears and talks to me not caring if I don't respond. I almost feel I could attach to this woman within this hostile environment. But a part of me is sick just thinking of it.<em>

_I finished slurping down the simple soup and set it down gently. Curling into a position only a cat could and I peer through the crease of my arm at her. Wolf set his now empty bowl down roughly.  
>"I'm done."<br>He was glaring at the women as she unlocked the door and ushered him towards the guards. He left peering over his shoulder growling at the woman.  
>She stayed behind sternly looking at him till he disappeared down the grey dim lit corridor. She turned to me with the same look that visibly relaxed back into a smile. I looked up at her hiding in myself due to the curled position I was in.<em>

"_Come on Kitty sit up, let's talk~!"  
>She rubbed my ear and I swallowed a purr escaping my throat.<br>"I know Wolf said you can't understand but I can't seem to believe him. You have a look in your eye very different from the other chimeras. I guess Wolf has it too but he's pretty close-minded. He doesn't even like admitting he's a chimera. But I can tell you know."  
>She touched his nose gently.<br>"I want you to think of me as Auntie~! 'Cause I'm here for you no matter what! And though I may be one of the bad guys in your eyes, I'm a good guy hiding among the bad."_

* * *

><p>After that the woman would personally give me my meals, everyday, and sit and try talking every day. She really liked me for some reason. I kind of liked her in a way.<p>

She was the only kind person out of all the people working there. Wolf hated her though. He thought she was trying to take advantage of me with a gentle approach. Which I agree with, cause in a way it worked.

See Edward Elric would have never trusted a woman like her. That's why I can only assume I'm Kitty. Ed is there though. I feel like I am Ed just with new additions in my mind.

That woman, was sadly the only kind person in that place. Still untrustworthy.

She was seemingly good but obviously one of the scientists that trapped us there. Obviously intrigued with us chimeras. So I could not attach to her silk coated words.

"Kitty."

My attention faded from my introspection back to the reality surrounding me. My attention now directed to Wolf, who was jostling me out of me thoughts. I blinked my eyes knowing full well I'd look doe eyed with the confused expression I feel on my own face.

The parental grin he gave was nearly peaceful.

"you back with us? Your such a day dreamer Kit."

I looked down and was surprised to see the food had come without me noticing.

"You were out of it, I didn't want to bother you. You've been very tired all day."

I smiled appreciatively, then turned to Mustang.

"Thank you for treating us to this."

Mustang was a bit surprised from the politeness.

"It's no problem, Kitty."

I brought my attention back to the food.

I did feel very grateful for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry.<strong>


	6. Skipping Rocks

**This is pretty awful. Oh well. Here's this tumblr thing, .com  
>Do whatever with that, I'll try to upload more art on it<strong>

* * *

><p>I am once again out looking for my brother in the rain. I've been looking everyday since brother went missing those couple of years ago. The others might find that tedious, however it isn't for me. Because I know I'll eventually find brother if I just keep looking.<p>

I can't help but wonder if he's been eating or if he's maintaining his automail. Brother was always so forgetful.

I've been told to give up searching, but I can tell brother is alive. I feel that he's alive. Also he would never leave me alone, just as I wouldn't leave him alone.

Though it's strange that he's been gone this long. I have no idea what would be able to keep my brother in one place, or who. I can't even get him to stay in Resembool for more than a week. I'd like to think he's ok, but it must be bad if he hasn't come to find me. Knowing him, he's probably more worried for me than himself.

Though sometimes it's not easy staying this positive that he's fine. I wonder if he did something bad and got in trouble. Maybe he just doesn't want to see me. Our goals could have been far too much for him.

He could be dead.

I've been having the same type of thinking repeating itself everyday. There's nothing disrupting the continuous thoughts. Going on and on, contradicting and winding with one another.

It'll just remain the longer I can't find brother.

Months have passed by swiftly, and years started to form. It's been 2 years just about, though that in no means that I'll give up on finding my brother.

It's too lonely without him and although Mustang's group of loyal subordinates, and friends, keep me company when I'm around they can't replace my brother. They can't travel to rural parts of the country with me, they can't talk to me about important topics, it's obvious they just can't do what brother did. However, I really appreciate how much they try to cheer me up. It's going to be nice to see them all again, I only just got back into Central an hour ago. So before I go and see them I'm going to look around for an hour or so.

Though looking for brother in central for what feels like the thousandth time is quite silly. I highly doubt he would be in central and not come see me. I've checked these alleys so many times in the past couple years, he would have to be avoiding me to not meet up with me here.

Not to mention that even if he was avoiding me he'd eventually be recognized by someone in central, whether myself or not. And I don't think anyone would lie to me about seeing brother.

A soft glow of gold moved out of the darkness a ways away and caught my attention. My sight adjusted, a soft glow from my eyes aimed at the source. The glow was just light reflecting off blond hair. Though with closer inspection the figure the hair belonged to was very familiar. I would recognize my brother no matter what he wore.  
>"Brother!"<p>

It surprised me when the figure reacted differently than I expected brother to. Even if it were not me who had called out, brother would have at least acknowledged someone else as well.

But he just pulled up the hood of the black cloak I've never seen. Then he ran off as fast as he could. Why would brother act like this? Does he not know it's me who had called for him, or does he really hate me like my worst thoughts assumed? I couldn't really decipher the odd behaviour so I ran after him. It would be so disappointing to lose him right after I finally found him. I won't be able to live with myself if I can't at least talk to brother. We were running down another alleyway, it was much too small for my broad metal shoulders. So in consequence the distance was growing between us.

Though happening very suddenly, he slipped on a patch of smooth tile that had been made slick from the rain. He seemed to be in pain, still on the ground while holding one of his arms. It appeared to be his right, but that would be his automail limb. I caught up with him easily after that, but when he looked up, something akin to fear or anxiety crossed his features.

As down hearting as it felt to admit, I don't think the person I've been running after is actually my brother.

Though it really looked like my older brother, their features nearly identical, but then again slightly different. This person had a slimmer appearance than brother, nearly sickly, and a lot softer than brother ever was. It doesn't really look like they'll ever have the muscular definition brother did. They're limbs are all flesh, and they're, wearing a dress. If my emotions were as lucid as they were when I had a body, I'm sure I'd be consumed with disappointment right now.

As much as I'd like to think this person is my brother, they are so very different than the brother I grew up with.

Tears were sliding down their face, and my brother never openly cried. How terrible of me, I've scared an innocent girl!

"I'm sorry! I thought you were my brother!"  
>I bowed, my stance asking forgiveness from the girl. She raised her arms and made brushing motions with them both, seeming to want me to back up a little. When I gave her enough space she stopped and then adjusted her hood. Afterwards she shied away from me while trying to stifle her tears.<p>

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I know I look scary, but I'm really not! I had no right to chase you the way I di-"  
>She put up another small palm, the skin nearly black from dirt and dust. Then she said something but I didn't catch it.<br>"Excuse me?" I leaned down, to hear her better. It's hard to hear when she speaks so softly.  
>Then her gaze snapped up to mine with intense emotion. However, she didn't hold my gaze long. But the same emotion from her eyes stayed.<p>

"Don't apologize to me! I don't deserve an apology! I've become a stupid mess that cries about everything! I'm so weak! You don't have to be apologize to the likes of me!"  
>Then she held her knees, which were kneeled on the concrete, and made herself look even smaller.<p>

Alphonse had no idea what to say, this girl he hardly knew was having some type of break down in front of him. And he instigated it it somehow!How in the world can he make her feel better? He's never really had a girl cry because of him before, unless you count Winry, but that was mostly because of brother or the two of us combined. Now a complete stranger was in a miserable state because of him.

"Um, Please don't be upset? I, uh, I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric!"  
>I hoped to distract her with something, so an introduction would do for now. A pained look flickered in her eyes and she reluctantly looked returned her eyes up at me. I was genuinely surprised, she wasn't really as scared as she was just sad. Her large eyes so alike brother's looked right at me, almost like she saw my soul within the metal body. Her gaze was enough to make me uncomfortable. Then she reached up a hand in hesitant acceptance.<br>"Kitty, my name is just Kitty."

She didn't even seem afraid when I wrapped my giant leather clad hand around her small flesh one. I pulled her up chivalrously, and made sure she was balanced and on her feet.

"That's a really nice name! I've always really liked cats. And I've noticed there tends to be a lot of stray kittens roaming around in this area. My brother would never let me keep any of them though."

She smiled politely besides her melancholy. Kitty could be brother's long lost twin or something! Though that's hardly practical. She really did look a lot like brother, but for some reason that sad smile seemed identical to mom's smile when reminded of dad.

"Wow, you look so similar to my brother." After saying this aloud I noticed an uneasy look cross over her features. I immediately felt that I said something utterly wrong. I began to frantically wave my arms to mollify this mistake. "Not to say you look like a boy! You're very pretty! You do look like him but you have things that make you different too, and you're obviously much more polite than brother. Sometimes I think girls are better at manners, though there are always the exceptions to that. But my brother was the worst at them and-"  
>She chuckled, holding up one black palm once again. Gold eyes hiding something but her mirth was sincere.<br>"Alphonse, It's fine. I've never been very girly anyway. It's no insult to be boyish. Though thank you for being so concerned for my feelings."

I couldn't help but stare, it was so surreal to see such an easy going look on a face so alike brother. She noticed my silence and looked at the ground, feeling uncomfortable.

I felt bad for all the frayed nerves I've caused her today, though I have no idea how to make up for it.

She rubbed her arm awkwardly then clenched her fists in determination.  
>"I have to tell you something!"<br>I was startled with the sudden fire laced in her tone. She seemed to be so enigmatic. Though when I looked at the passionate eyes I felt nostalgia wash over me, those eyes held the same light brother's always did. That light however, washed out just as suddenly as it appeared.

She was once again really nervous.  
>"What did you want to say?" I felt very curious, what could make her act like so? It was really intriguing.<p>

She stammered over what she was going to say for a bit. Then she looked up at me again.  
>"Would you go skip rocks at the canal with me?" She rubbed the back of her head in a similar manner to how brother used to. She had a wide but nervous grin adorning her face.<p>

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She wasn't lying when she said she could be pretty boyish. I've never really seen a girl act with those mannerisms, not even Winry.

"That sounds great! But the canal is quite a walk from here." I trailed out of my speech quietly.

She tilted her head, and then gave that silly grin again.

"Not really, just a mile, but we don't have to if you don't want."

I waved my hands just when she was starting to look let down. She watched my frantic worrying inquiringly.

"No! It's fine, I just didn't want to bother you with too much walking!" I stammered over my words and watched her face go from questioning to highly amused.

She started walking the direction to the canal without saying anything to me. I followed, hoping I hadn't upset her again.  
>"So what are you doing in central?"<p>

My attention went back to her swiftly. She wasn't looking at me, her own attention directed where she was going. I couldn't see much of her from the back, except wisps of her hair. The cloak covers her completely.

I have no idea how I had mistaken her for my brother, She's even smaller than he is. She may have some strange behavior for a girl, but it's nothing compared to brother.

The grey buildings shaded most of our walk. The sunlight was peeking over only slightly, though enough to illuminate Kitty's bright hair. Which is what had caught my attention earlier. Brother had been pretty similar in that sense too. He glowed all the time, not just because of his coloring though. He was always just bright and passionate.

"I'm trying to find my older brother, that's why I ran after you. Also Central has some nice people that worry for me."  
>Kitty seemed sad once again. I didn't know what I was doing wrong.<p>

"Are you okay?"

She waved her hand in aggravation at my question and me.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much!"

It kind of hurts how much she reminds me of brother.

We didn't really talk much after that, just small things to talk about here and there.

When we arrived she immediately found a rock and chucked it into the canal. I looked for a good rock to use as well.

Her rocks kept skipping a few times then sinking. Mine would always skip one or two more than hers.

"How are you doing that?" I looked over at her fiery gaze.

"Excuse me?" She chucked a rock at me, though it missed by quite a bit.

"How are you skipping rocks better than me? Does that armor give you super powers?" She grabbed my hand and examined it. I gently lifted it out of her reach. But then she jumped for it and hung, feet hovering above the ground.

"I'm not super powered."  
>"That's what you want me to think."<br>She let go and dropped to the ground. She gave me a snide pout and looked away. Surprising her when I laughed.

"You're so silly!"  
>She couldn't hide her own smile, she also thought it was funny.<p>

"Yea, I am a cat after all!"

I laughed even more.  
>"Your name is Kitty, that doesn't mean you're actually a cat."<p>

She didn't really say anything to reply to that. When I looked at her, she was hiding her face.

"Are you o-"  
>"The sun's going down, it must be late."<p>

I looked at the reddening sky.

"Yea it is."  
>She fell onto the ground with a thump and stared up at the yellow clouds. She seemed to be in some kind of penance. I didn't get how she could be happy then upset in less than three seconds.<p>

We just stared at the sky. The yellows and pinks from the sky's light dimming.

Once the first few stars shone I looked over to her. She was asleep, tears streaking her face.  
>"Kitty? You probably have to go home."<p>

She didn't reply, but the hands clenched around the rim of her hood clenched and pulled the fabric over her face even more.

I sighed and got up. She couldn't just sleep out here, too many bad things could happen to her here.

* * *

><p><strong> This is about a little more than 2,000 words so done for now<strong>


	7. standing next to me, and I miss you

**Warning: filler-ish chapter**

* * *

><p>Splotches covered my sight in red and white. I opened my eyes to the glare of the sun. Strange, all the windows in the apartment are barricaded with wood. How is there sunlight coming through? Once my sight readjusted I panicked, it wasn't any room in the apartment.<p>

My hands trembled as I looked around. Dust floating daintily in the light around me. A dream-like sense washed over me. Even though I don't know where I am, it's very familiar.

Metal clinks echoed on the walls. My heart raced and my vision blurred in my hurry to see where the noise was coming from.

Alphonse gave me a timid wave.

"I didn't want to wake you yesterday, so I brought you to a dorm."

I rubbed my fore head, to clear my head, eyes wide.

"Oh."

He continued saying something or another. Though I didn't know what to do. Wolf would worry that I've been out all night. Probably tore apart the entire town by now. I wish he would just calm down.

I stared at my palm, when did it get this dirty? I scraped some of the black off.

"-and are you ok?"

I looked up at Alphonse. Smiling at him softly, he's such a good kid. I don't know how I'm related to him. I used to be so loud and brash, him and mom were both so calm and polite. I must have been seen as the odd one out when others saw our family.

"I'm fine." I narrowed my eyes and pouted playfully. "What do you think you're doing bringing stray girls to your room?" I chuckled as he started stuttering over that. He was jut worried, but it's fun to tease him.

I really missed him.

He noticed my change of mood and stopped ramblings nonsense to defend his decisions. Reaching over he pat my head.

My hands snapped up to check if the hood was still there. Life had returned to my lungs when I found the fabric still secured over my gold tresses, plus some other attributes that cause the need for a hood.

He didn't question me, though he looked like he wanted to.

Standing up, I brushed off any dust from the dress.

"It's been very nice seeing you Alphonse. Though my guardian is probably tearing off light fixtures and biting off heads left and right trying to find me."

He sighed, an amused sound echoing off in the hollow inside.

"That's how I feel trying to find my brother. If our positions were switched I'm sure he'd have destroyed the town already."

I would have, even as Kitty, I wouldn't stand for it if I thought Alphonse might be in danger.

"I think where ever he is, he wouldn't want you to worry, but he himself is worried for you."

"That's sounds exactly like my brother."  
>I smiled softly at him. He's fully convinced I'm not his brother, and it feels bittersweet.<p>

As amused as I feel that my acting is developed enough to faze even my brother. I feel disappointed that he doesn't know. He was able to tell at first, why'd I have to trick him?

It's worth it if my brother stays safe and out of the lab's clutches.

He got up, looking at me silently, probably thinking to himself.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He scratched his helmet, sounding unsure of his inquisition.

I shook my head gently after some thought. I didn't want to say no but I'm too worried to say yes.

"I'm fine Al. Though you can show me out of the dorm building if you want."

He nodded once in understanding. Leading me down the hall. There were other soldiers in the halls. None really spoke to us but some stared as we walked past.

Then someone grabbed my shoulder. I stiffened, lungs turning into concrete. I let out a small squeak. Al immediately swung his vision to me, fully alerted.

Though I heard a warm voice vibrate from behind me. It was obvious the voice was the owner of the arm. And I noticed how Al visably relaxed.

"Havoc, look how much you scared her. Please say something instead of grabbing when you greet someone."

The hand loosened and fell off of my shoulder. I turned, looking up at the grinning man.

"Sorry kid, just noticed that you had someone extra towing behind you. I almost thought it was your brother, though I'm sure if you found Ed you would've said something."

He looked down at me, something that probably would have infuriated me before. Especially considering Havoc has a bit of a height privilege, taller than even Roy.

"So what's your name? And what's Al here doing bringing you around?" He asked me, sounding curious. I leaned away from him, feeling anxious.

"Her name is Kitty, I brought her here because she was asleep in the grass by the canal and I couldn't just leave her there."

Havoc nodded, stroking his chin thinking about something.  
>"Sounds good, I'm Jean Havoc." He held his hand out for me to shake.<p>

I nervously took it, and he could probably tell how nervous I was.

"You going to stop by the office?" He let go and looked up at Al.

"Well no, she said she had to go home."

My head flew up and down, making me seem urgent.

"Guess I'll let you go then. Come by later Al, if you're not too busy." He walked the opposite direction we were heading, lazily waving his hand as he went.

"I'm sorry about that Kitty."

"It's fine. He seems very nice." I assured him. I was only nervous because I didn't want to be exposed.

"He's very nice! So are the others!"  
>Smiling I continued walking along the side walk.<br>"Bye Al."

The weather was much brighter then it had been the day before. Though it was still wet on the concrete. I picked up the skirt a bit so it didn't get wet. Flushing a little bit from the feminine behaviour. It'll be great to get back and out of this outfit.

I strolled careful through the alleyways, not wanting to cause trouble in this part of Central. The people in this area are never really friendly. Not that I can't handle it, just that I shouldn't.

I slunk to the apartment, not wanting to alert any residents of my presence.

I felt so happy to see the rusty doorknob and rotting door.

Though as soon as I stepped in, I was off my feet in a second.

Looming above me was the silhouette of Wolf, looking less than happy.

I grinned sheepishly, prepared to defend myself.  
>"Where were you?" His glasses glared white light dangerously.<p>

"I ran into someone else. Al this time, I guess I fell asleep near the canal and he got worried and took me to the dorms."

"Kitt, we're trying _not _to get close to them. I know it's hard but it keeps them safe,"  
>Looking down at my hands, I sighed.<br>"I miss them, though I really miss Al more. And I'm sorry because it must be really painful to be away from Miss Gracia and Elisia for so long."

Wolf nodded sadly, looking forlorn.  
>My sight had long ago adjusted, easily seeing everything with my night vision.<p>

"Maybe you should go take a quick shower and get dressed. "

I nodded quietly, not wanting him to be upset anymore. While passing by I gave him a quick hug. Then ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have a beta so I'm sorry for any nasty mistakes. I'm using this story to practice my writing. I still have a ways to go before I consider myself at all good at this...<strong>


	8. It's my fault

**I don't like first person it's getting too annoying, expect the chapter after this to be third.**

* * *

><p>Normally I despise the very mention of this forsaken paper work. Though while signing I came across something suspicious. It's a brief description of two fugitives the military is looking for. My paperwork must've gotten mixed with someone who's in charge of this kind of thing.<p>

Although, it's how these fugitives are described that is making me curious.

The military is looking for chimeras, human ones at that. Unbelievably it says one is fully coherent and they can both hide in civilization.

The first 0017, being a ruff appearing adult male, with black hair and amber eyes; tall and lethal. Has been mixed with wolf and raccoon DNA. Has a short tail and elongated ears that tuft with black fur. He is fully coherent and intelligent, though easily aggravated. Protective of the younger chimera later stated.

The second 0020, is a sickly appearing young male with blonde hair and amber eyes; he's short, and malnourished. Has been mixed with domestic cat and ferret DNA. Sporting a long tail and set of ears atop his head that match the color of his hair. He has a tendency to favor walking on the front pads of his feet. Has been recorded to have no speaking ability, but apparent human intelligence. Normally very complacent unless the other chimera stated interferes.

Something about these descriptions are familiar but I'm not very sure.  
>Walking to the investigations office is always nostalgic, though I'd prefer not remembering Maes when I'm trying to work.<br>"Hello, I need to know where these papers were filed. There appears to be something missing from them, they mention a picture of the chimeras?"  
>Once they got over the shock of the Flame alchemist visiting their sector and asking about paperwork, the investigations team was on their feet ready to search.<br>"Here you are sir, the file that holds all the chimera files. I noticed you had 0017 and 0020's files, and found this." He handed me a dark picture of two human chimeras in a cage. "However, you may be glad to know that they're going to apprehend them today. Some citizens sited them and when they're pictures were shown told their location."  
>I stood there shocked at the picture. I'm looking at a picture of Wolf growling protectively in front of Kitty, who was in fact male. They were both in dirty sweat clothes, bruised, and malnourished in the pictures. Wait…<br>"Apprehended?" I looked up into the investigators eye.  
>"Yes, they had a very big lead to their location, if all went well they are apprehending them as we speak."<br>I was feeling rushed now, so I thanked the man and ran out. I don't have time to find any of my team I just have to find Kitty and Wolf. I shouldn't trust them as much as I do, they hid they're identities from me all this time. But there's something important about them. There's something about them that feels like I have to find them or I'll be losing something important.  
>It's close enough I'll just run the entire way, that would be much faster than a car.* When I reached it, my heart dropped. The doors of the building were torn off and military littered the surrounding area.<br>"Ah, Flame, glad you could make it. We caught one of the Chimeras but it seems the other slipped us. We may need you to smoke it out." The head of chimera control, General Zaroff** stood scowling at his possible loss of a capture.  
>"Yes, well, first may I see the one you did get?"<br>The scowl turned into a sadistic grin.  
>"Yes of course, though it is the more aggressive one that was caught so I wouldn't step to close to his cage. He's got some terrible claws." Zaroff showed off his wrapped up arms with toothy pride.<br>I nodded trying not to show my annoyance at him saying 'it' whenever referring to the people I had become friends with, as animals. I shook the feelings out and followed the General to the cage.  
>Growling and looking exactly like a caged animal was Wolf.<br>"17, behave, The Flame alchemist wants to see you."  
>Wolf looked me in the eyes and chuckled.<br>"You know don't you? Knew before you saw me, were you who told on us? I told Kit to be careful but you trapped the poor kid with kindness."  
>Wolf's voice had a rough edge he didn't possess before, he always seemed so joking even when he was angry.<br>"Wolf, I did not do this."  
>At that response Wolf chuckled.<br>"Be careful there Roy, they're listening." He suddenly grabbed Roy's collar and snapped him snug against the bars of the cage. Wolf took advantage of the other's confusion and whispered in my ear.  
>"There's no one in those apartments, I told Kit to run to the Bar. He didn't have time to change except his cloak, so look for that." Wolf let go abruptly and choked in pain as a sword pierced through his side. Zaroff sheathed his bloody weapon when Wolf crawled to the back tending his wound.<br>"I told you not to stand so close Colonel. This one's quite terrifyingly smart."  
>I nodded and moved towards the apartments. With a snap of my fingers only a couple wood planks were smoldering but I made it so they produced excessive amounts of smoke right into the apartments.<br>"You can just burn it down Flame."  
>"This is a talking, human chimera, I'm sure it's wanted alive. Or if not, at least whole so it can be studied." I was sickened by my own words.<br>"You got the best idea there, Flame." Zaroff smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>"She's over there. Not sure what happened, she's been curled up like that the whole time."<br>Kit was sitting up at the far side of the bar, completely covered by his cloak hiding his face and curled up limbs.  
>I felt the jump of surprise when I rested my hand on the chimera's shoulder.<br>"Let's go, I'll keep you safe."  
>Kit stared wide-eyed at me then droplets started dribbling out of the golden irises.<br>"Roy?"  
>"It's me."<br>Kit lunged forward and hugged me close and his tears filtered through my uniform. Patting the young boy's shoulders I realized how malnourished he still felt.  
>"I'm so sorry Roy everything is my fault! Wolf and me would be normal if it wasn't for my curiosity! If I didn't get close to you and Al he wouldn't have been caught! I just missed everyone, I promised to let it go but I couldn't."<br>Something clicked with the boy's choked speech.  
>"Ed-ward?"<br>He started choking and pulling me closer into his desperate hug.  
>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"<br>I pulled him off the stool and kept the hood safe to hide his face.  
>"I'm taking you to my office alright?"<br>"I can't go there! They'll get me too!"  
>I sighed and hugged the kid I haven't really seen in 2 years. He wasn't the same hardheaded know it all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*cars in they're time period went very slow.<strong>  
><strong>**Guess where I got this name from.<strong>


	9. welcome to the family

"Ok, Ed be careful of the step there."  
>Ed scowled miserably at him.<br>"Stop treating me like that."  
>He sighed, with tears staining the boy's face and shaking like a scared animal he still had so much pride.<br>"You can take the cloak off now we're in my office."  
>Ed huffed and turned away from him holding the cloak closely but allowed the hood to drop and put his feet on the coffee table.<br>"No, your feet are covered in mud, get them off my table."  
>Ed's ears went down looking embarrassed, then he switched his feet to the couch.<br>"Sorry."  
>"You have terrible mood swings…"<br>Roy groaned and looked away from the angry tears gathering.  
>"Don't you have shoes?"<br>"Shoes get in the way…"  
>He took a look and noticed the claw like toes, short blond fur on top and pink pads turning brown from dirt.<br>"How did you hide those?"  
>"I'd tie them up, and long dresses and the cloak reaches the ground too. I'm just in my pajamas right now so they're obvious unless I cover up with my cloak…"<br>"Ah."

Edward looked at him suspiciously. "why are you being so nice to me?"

Roy sighed once again. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I lied to you. I disguised myself as a girl and hid from you. I hid from Al."

Ed held his knees close, clawed toes peeking under soft pants. Roy observed the teen.

"I've never seen you this open about your emotions."

"Yea well, I'm not Ed am I? I'm Kit."

Roy raised an eyebrow and Ed's glare intensified.

"There's more than a human soul to this body. Three souls and they're all dominant, just because only one can communicate doesn't mean the others don't hold importance. Personality is a part of the soul, I have three souls here now as one. I'm not Edward elric, though I look like him and I've lived his life, I remember his life. But I remember Yellowpad's, and Shiki's just as well. So the name I go by, is Kit. Since being combined means that though I'm all of them, I'm no longer just one of them."

"Edward.."

"I just told you it's Kit."

Roy sighed then got an ideaa.

"Tell me about Yellowpaw and Cheeky then, since I don't know them but they may as well be talking to me just as much as Edward Elric."

"YellowPAD and SHIKI. I guess I can tell you..."

Roy smiled encouragely, happy to see the always closed off boy suddenly open.

"I got the name Yellowpad from my sister, Singingbird, we we're stray cats and our mother died shortly after we were a month old. We roamed around by ourselves, she was my protector of sorts, being more aggressive than me. she always said I was too timid for a boy. I loved the water, it disgusted  
>Singingbird. She told me all the time I'm not much of a stray cat, that I'd probably be better off living with humans. That I was weak and soft,<br>that I was boring her with how she had to constintaly watch over me. She was a great protector, maybe not that great a sister. I wonder what  
>happened to her.<br>I never really liked humans, I didn't find anything wrong with them, unlike my sister, they were just frightening to me. But if I was hungry enough I'd go up to them for food, my sister did too besides her pride. Sometimes that's what it takes to survive. I guess I was right to think of humans as frightening however, because one minute I was eating scraps from a bowl, the next I was in a cage, on my way to the labs. It only took a couple days to be gathered with Shiki and the unconscious Edward. It was such a terrible experience, getting combined. I felt like I was drowning, I was going to disappear completely, Edward and Shiki were stronger willed than me. But after Edward became Lucid, he realized what was happening. We were all in pain, and he directed it so it wouldn't be as painful anymore, not for him, but for us. He made it so we were all fused evenly, and not experience the constant pain of normal chimeras. Normal chimeras experience pain because they bodies reject two souls. He made us one soul. And that is what saved us. Shiki and Ed may be much stronger than me, but they're kind souls. And I'm grateful they didn't just push me out of existence. Ok, it's Shiki's turn."

Roy nodded, finding it odd that he could count that as hearing a cat speak through a human appearing body.

"Ferrets aren't seen much right? That's cause we're sneaky, I'm hella sneaky. Stealth is my right. I'm not reallty sure what to tell you about myself. Yea I'm pretty interesting, your right. I'll just tell you the best and you can baskt in amazement. I like shiny things, no really I do. I didn't know the names of the things I like till Ed came around though. I really like watches and chains, glass shards, coins, and other metallic things. Too bad Ed's arm is gone, I would've loved it."  
>Shiki pouted at the flesh arm. "Anyway, I liked to snag anything I liked and take it back to my owner. Can't remember his name, kind of ignored everything he said. He didn't much like when I brought him glass shards, he wasn't impressed with coins but kept them, but he really liked watches and chains and would give me a special treat and wouldn't kick me for a few I kept the coins and shards and gave him watches and shards, if I didn't know weither he'd like it or not I'd also keep it. I miss my collection, I'll have to find it someday. Anyway, my owner pissed off some officers and I was taken away, went to the lab, was assigned some friends, now here we are in one body!" Ed grinned childishly, the Shiki character obviously having that kind of attitude.<br>Then he visibly went back to Kit's moping form.

"There, you met Yellowpad and Shiki, don't expect me to seperate my soul like that again, it's not fair to the other two and painful. I'm most content fully fused."

Mustang smiled at Kit gently.

"I understand now why you were acting so different, you're still Ed to me, that's who I know within you, however it's obvious there's others there too with your

foreign behaviour. Welcome to my family Kit, I'd never admit the family part to Edward, but I think you might appreaciate it."

Kit stared at him wide-eyed. Tears slipped the teens eyes.

"Family?"

"I took care of your brother these two years Kit, it's time I take care of you."

He cursed when there was a knock on the door because it sent Kit hiding. Walking to the door, mustang opened and saw his crew had arrived, His family. Though now only he and Kit know that's what he views them as.

"Nice of you all to come to my office, A little sooner then I would've liked but I would like you all to meet someone."

* * *

><p>From behind his hiding place, Kit saw mustang greet everyone. Al seemed extra nervous for some reason.<p>

"Sir something happened to Kitty."

"Something happened to Wolf, Kitty is fine, as I mentioned before I have someone for you all to meet."

Kit pulled up his hood and hid further into the dark space he squeezed into.

"Come on out."

Everyone looked at him inquiringly but he stood strong.

Just when they were about to ask him what was going on he asked again and a small voice piped up.

"No."

The group froze and mustang went searching for the small voice.

"Sir, who is it you are greeting us to?"

"A young chimera I met not long ago, he's a human chimera but he's pretty harmless."

A loud hiss echo'd and a clawed hand swiped mustang's leg from it's hiding place.

"Sir, is it really safe to have a human chimera here?

"Hawkeye, he really is harmless to us, trust me, you'll want to meet him. Mustang looked down and grabbed Kit under the arms and pulled him out from under the bookcase.

Loud hissing erupted the small figure and he tried wiggling out of mustang's grasp.

They were staring at him.

"Kitty?"

Kit pouted and pushed Mustang's head away while still traped.

"This isn't fun, let me go."

"Everyone," He dropped Kit onto the couch, making the hood of the cloak fall off. "Meet Kit, previously known to you has Kitty. He's a human chimera, as it turns out the human part of our dear Kit, was Edward Elric. We can now conclude what happened to him."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<br>I'm actually enjoying starting this back up.**


End file.
